Hands All Over Me
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: Teenagers boys sometimes need to take care of their needs, together.


His hands were everywhere. I wouldn't admit that he, Kazami Tomohiro, class representant, was touching me that way and that I was loving it. He was fucking loving it. He loved the way Kazami lips were thin and how soft they were too. And the things that he was doing with it...

"Can't you wait for we get in the room?" he laughed, with a cocky smile.

"Shut up." I said too, trying to regain my pride. I opened the door and inside of the room, kissed him again, kicking the door close.

He's a cheater, that's what he is. He just know exactly what to do, and that's why I hate, or love, him. But, anyway, it was too much sometimes. We would just kiss playfully without any compromise, just for the sake of kissing. We wouldn't turn it serious most time, he would just push me off and laugh, and I would laugh too.

But, today everything was sweet, was good, was intense. We were at Kazami's house, while his parents were traveling, so I felt up to do something more. We would always do the same: kiss, laugh, watch TV, fight over some ridiculous thing and kiss again, but we seemed to get really good at the first one.

What started all of this, you might ask... Everything started on last year's Valentine's Day, when Kazami and I recieved a lot of chocolates from a lot of girls that we didn't know at all. Kazami recieved a special one, made for Yukari, asking him to be her Valentine. I honestly thought he was going to accept it, when, while finding more chocolate on my locker, I heard him dumping her.

I just felt somewhat relieved, after all, if he got a girlfriend, we wouldn't have time to hang out, but I was confused. Any of us never showed any interests on girls, or boys, yet. So when she was gone, I went to ask him why he had done this. I, as a charming as I am, shouldn't be surprised by his reaction.

"D-did you see that?" he blushed.

"Heard, to be correct." I laughed a little, hugging him by the side. "So, why: She's pretty and cool..."

"She wasn't my type." he said, with a blank expression, so I couldn't really know what he was thinking.

Well, this was just a few minutes before he randomly kissed me. Like I said, I love his thin lips, since the first kiss, when I returned and felt my hormones acting for me. I am a teenager boy, without a girlfriend, you can't blame me. That's what united us, we would be some kind of "relief" for this wants. A few kisses on the changing room, others at the old building, and some at library, when Mr. Chibiki wasn't there. We would be best friends, that kissed, a lot.

Coming back to the present, he only stopped kissing me for a few minutes to push me over his bed, crawling over me. Kazami was really handsome now, I mean, after all that heavy kissing, his hair was a mess, because of my "nervous hands" and he had his cocky, perverse and cute smile on his face, plus a little blush. I just needed him, not my body needed him, me, Teshigawara Naoya, I need him.

So, I was sure that it was something really different from a "friends with benefits", and it was getting really, but really serious, in the emotional way. Personally, I wasn't really experienced with romance and this kind of stuff. So, when Kazami took my lips again, I just adjusted to him, feeling that warm feeling that we have when we are kissing someone, someone that can actually make us feel like we were little school girls in love.

Of course I wasn't that stupid and girly, but I could feel it. I could feel it and the way that his hand wandered down my back and how his lips changed his focus. I could feel the heat it was getting on that saturday afternoon, while the sun was getting down, and my printed shirt was tossed to the side. My hands wandered too, but I turned out to be more perverted than him, while my hands squeezed his thighs.

"Hng, go on..." he said, stimulating me, with his damn leg that was brushing in all the right places.

"Damn." I half said, half moaned, while he would just give me that look.

You know when someone gives me a full of lust look and you feel a weird sensation on your belly? It ended up happening with me now. I could feel myself getting hard under Kazami's damn leg, still brushing between my legs. So, I started leaving hickeys on his neck, bitting and sucking the little red marks that I was creating, testing how much I could turn him on too.

I could hear him bitting in a moan, so I gave him a playful smile, and he increased the pression on his leg, making me moan. This cheater! He was attacking the only weak spot he knew. Of course, I know some other weak spots that he had. Like, his neck and his right thigh. So, I sucked his neck, and I would squeeze his thigh again, hearing him mumbling all the kinds of swearing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." he moaned as I would continue, unbuttoning his shirt continuing my travel around his body. Then, he unbottoned my shorts. I could feel his hand wandering in somewhere that was only explored by my own hands. I need to say that it was to bath, or just to do... Boy things, you know.

His hand, his curious hand from the high heavens, good Lord, was palming my member by the fabric of my underwear. I moaned again, wanting to make him feel as hopeless as I was now. His face, his handsome face, his sweaty and red face, with closed eyes, as I started licking his nubs. And, I reminded myself, that was only the start. He, trying to get his revenge, took my member off my underwear, doing the worst kind of torture.

So fucking good, I almost said, when I decided to continue my exploration to Kazami, taking the rest of his clothes off. I felt like exploring his whole body, if I had a chance. So, I got in the same situation as him, palming his member, as I would get hotter, when he would move his hands.

I didn't know anything after it. I can only remember of Kazami moaning and his face, gorgeous face, screaming my name, while I could identify my own voice saying his name too, and some other words. When I could see again, after that explosion of white in my mind, I saw Kazami's head on my chest as he mumbled the words:

"I love you too."

So, the exactly words that I've said to him were "I love you"... And, we just got back to sleep, at least, for this time.


End file.
